User talk:KANJIREDACTED
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Funniest Joke In The World page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:33, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:55, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Hey KANJI, I deleted it as it didn't meet the quality standards. As was said in the delete template, it was nonsensical. The plot is very confusing, looking over it I still have no idea what's going on. You need to expand on each part of the plot & give more detail. While some stories don't follow this structure, your pasta needs to have a clear beginning, middle and end in order to properly build up tension, especially is you're a new writer. That's another thing - you don't build up tension. I can see you're trying to emulate the style of SCPs, but redacting information such as names, groups, etc doesn't make sense in the context of the story you're writing. The ending, "The foundation is going to see this soon and quite possibly remove it," is extremely cliche, and should probably be removed altogether. It's almost as bad as ending with "YOUR NEXXXT!!!!1!!1 (zomg)". I'd advise you to take a look at our page on how to write creepypasta and our writing advice blogs. I would also strongly suggest that you post your stories to our Writer's Workshop before you post them to the main site Hope I've been of some help, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:11, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Once you've edited it, feel free to submit a deletion appeal with a link to the new version on Pastebin. I could (obviously) be wrong about the thing with the ending, I've just seen it used many times before & it's not particularly scary IMO. But then again, creepiness is very subjective, so I could be totally wrong about that. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Please don't roleplay on this website. It violates our commenting policy and site rules. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:32, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Additionally, please don't blank messages from deletion appeal. Last warning. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Stories posted in serial form are no longer accepted on this site as they are never completed in a timely manner. (It still qualifies as being incomplete/unfinished if you are in the process of adding parts.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I wish to remove all activity I have posted on this wiki, or else it will threaten my ARG. [REDACTED] (talk) 20:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :You can and archive your talk page, but I'm afraid straight up blanking is not allowed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC)